


教学相长

by hellebarde



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellebarde/pseuds/hellebarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>学习是人类取得进步的唯一渠道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	教学相长

**Author's Note:**

> 我踩了一脚急刹车……

如果你现在问托马斯，他和他的小男朋友是什么状态，他大概要神神秘秘地说，做过。

只不过很遗憾的是，他们对这档子事并不是很热衷。当然，这也是有原因的。按照托尼的说法就是，就算之前两个人都是第一次，也不应该惨烈到这样的地步。

总而言之，统而言之，最后他们决定，在摸索清楚之前，还是不要擦枪走火的为好。

可是自己的恋人这么可爱，动起情来怎么可能那么容易就克制住自己。就好比现在，他们手脚纠缠在一起，一边在亲吻的间隙想着应该收敛，一边又忍不住抱得更紧了一点。

这场突如其来的情事的起因是一个吹风机，虽然这是他们在之后单方面的把这一罪名强加给这个倒霉的吹风机的。而事情真正的起因是他们晨练的时候遇到一场暴雨，而等他们回家换下湿透的衣服，洗完澡，给对方吹头发的时候，托尼不小心在托马斯的后颈上多摸了一把，托马斯当即被摸得有点痒，缩起脖子一抬头，差点被吹风机吹了一脸。

“你干嘛？”

“没干嘛啊，你老实一点，还没吹干呢。”

本着以牙还牙，以眼还眼的原则，托马斯果断地在克罗斯的腰上捏了几把，而被捏的一方非常冷静，马上用吹风机吹了他的耳朵。托马斯被他吹得十分不爽，伸出手去够那个呜呜吐着热风的小玩意，而托尼则使劲儿地把它往背后藏。托马斯只好把手臂绕过去拿，而托尼已经换了一只手拿吹风机，情急之下，他把吹风机举了起来，结果忘了它的线不够长，而托马斯又整个人抱在他身上，这一伸手，两个人重心不稳，又被线绊了个正好，结果一起摔在了地板上。

“你摔疼了没有？”托马斯在摔下去之前伸手护着托尼的后脑勺，但是看着托尼似乎已经眼冒金星了，赶紧问了一句。

对方没回答，手里还攥着那个吹风机。托马斯把人从地上拉了起来，然后对方晃了一下，直接倒在了他身上。

“你好好站起来。”

“我倒是想，”托尼皱着眉头说，“我好像把脚给扭了。”

托马斯只好扶着他，一起坐在床沿上，然后把托尼的腿搬起来放在自己怀里，把睡裤卷了起来，仔细地看他的脚踝。他先试探性地碰了碰，看托尼没什么反应，就握着他的脚踝翻来覆去地看，脚的主人便在他怀里不轻不重地蹬了一下。这一下蹬的位置极其微妙，搞得托马斯莫名不好意思，只好捉住那只作乱的脚，然而对方并不知道，只当他还在自己闹着玩，就又踢了他一下。

托马斯有了那么点小火气，握着托尼的小腿，把他往怀里拽。托尼被他拽得差点翻下床，用了点劲儿才拉住了托马斯的胳膊，没让自己掉下去。托马斯手上正在使劲，被他冷不丁一拉，一个愣神，手上的劲就松了一半。这下可好，在惯性作用下，两个人又摔了下去。

这次他们没和地板玩亲密接触，摔到床上去了。托马斯到还好，托尼倒是被他压了个正着，彻底没了脾气，推了他两把，让他赶紧起来。托马斯觉得刚才自己被踩了关键部位，怎么着也得要点补偿，于是低头在托尼脖子上啃了几口。

“你怎么能咬人？！”托尼愤怒了，他的一只手还撑在背后，于是用腾出来的另一只手推托马斯的肩膀。

“我那是亲，而且你还踹我呢！”托马斯抓住了托尼的手腕，按在一旁。

“你没事捏着我脚玩，我肯定要踹你。”托尼不甘心落后，但是他的一条腿被蜷起来压住了，另一条腿被托马斯抵在他的膝盖外面，使不上劲，他只要拿眼刀子挖他。

“是你先吹我的好不好？”

“我觉得我们现在很像小学生在吵架。”

“哦，你也知道啊。”

两个人对视了一会儿，同时开口：

“你让我亲两下我就原谅你。”

“你赶紧从我身上起来。”

我要是起来我就是个傻瓜，托马斯想，然后不管不顾地先亲了再说。对方被他磨了几下也就邀请似的张开了嘴，把舌头伸进他的嘴里，舌尖绕着他的舌尖，把他嘴里的空气压榨了个干净。托马斯想结束这个吻，托尼已经把手从背后抽了出来，按着他的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。

托马斯觉得自己整个人都不好了。

“你从哪儿学来这些的？”他口齿不清地说，一边接受了第二个吻。托尼哼哼了两声，抓了两把托马斯的卷毛示意他停下来：“稍微去网上查了一下。”

“是嘛。”托马斯感觉到他身下的人不安分的手从他脑袋上移到了他的背上，隔着衣服抚摸他的脊背，之前被他特意抵开腿也若有若无地磨蹭着他的大腿。

“你硬了？”

托马斯不想承认自己已经硬了，不然托尼肯定会嘲笑他这么经不起撩拨的，所以他要反击回去。

“是有点。”他这样说着，把手伸进对方的衣服里，在腰上流连了一会儿。身下的人按了按他的背，亲了亲他的脖子。他低下头，找到对方的嘴唇，星星点点的浅吻着，在衣服里的那只手已经移到了胸口，大拇指在突起的地方揉来揉去，一直到托尼嘴里有了点喘息。他见好就收，撬开了对方的嘴唇，把舌头勾了过来吮吸玩弄，手上也没停下，一路摸到下面，有些粗暴地拉开了睡裤的松紧带，把托尼的小家伙握在手里，用指甲轻轻地刮前端，一直到有液体渗出来。

“你从哪儿学会这些的？”

“网上啊。”

“要做……就，就去拿……润滑……”托尼负隅抵抗，没直接交代在他手里，不过也差不多了。这让他觉得十分丢脸，为了挽回颜面，他只好提醒他下一步该怎么做。

“上次买的放在哪儿了？”

“床头柜的……唔……抽屉里面。”

托马斯咬了一下他的下嘴唇，起身去翻抽屉，拿出油性的那瓶，顺手还捞了两个套子。那边托尼还在和自己的裤子做斗争，托马斯抓住一条裤腿，帮他把裤子拽了下来。

“然后怎么办？”托马斯递了个套子过去，他可不想这么快就换床单。

“你不是学过了么？”

“是呀，但是我有点没底。你要在上面还是下面？”

“下面，”托尼搂着他的脖子，“下面不费劲。”

托马斯心说上次你不是说在下面疼得要命么，看着托尼一脸从容赴死的样子，也只好耸耸肩，倒了润滑在手上，说：“你放松点。”

托尼顺从地平躺在床上，抬起了一条腿。托马斯把他抬起的腿架在自己腰上，感觉手心的润滑已经温热了，才小心翼翼地扩张。他先是放了一个指头进去，托尼还很紧张，他不想弄伤他。他在他身体里摸摸索索地前进着，探寻着那个点。他回想了上一次他到达过的地方，一边观察着托尼的反应。很快，托尼闷哼着挺了挺腰，他知道他找对了地方，于是恶作剧般地用指肚来回摩擦，果不其然地感受了对方绷紧了肌肉。托尼看上去有点迷茫，托马斯看着他发红的眼角，心里突然想到了一些诸如“美味”，“好吃”之类的形容词。

他伸进了第二根手指，满意地看着对方把他的手指全部吞吃了进去。托尼看起来已经完全放松了，甚至能看着他的眼睛。于是托马斯模仿着插入的动作，手指在下面进进出出，托尼似乎很想出声，但是忍住了，只是无意识地配合着他的动作扭着腰。一时间，满房间都是暧昧的水声和喘气声，这让托马斯的脑子有点转不动了，他俯下身去吻托尼的身体，从侧腰到胸口，在到肩膀和脖子，最后亲了亲他的脸，手上的动作却没有停下，反而越来越快。等到托尼受不了了，终于呻吟出声的时候，他吻住他的嘴，把那些声音都堵在了喉咙里，只有一些呜呜咽咽的呻吟泄了出来。他感觉到背上一阵疼痛，托尼在挠他的背。

疼痛让托马斯稍微清醒了一点。托尼已经被他折腾了一会儿了，再不进去，既对不起他，也对不起自己。他把手指抽了出来，胡乱地又揉搓了两把小托尼，抽了一个枕头垫在托尼的腰下，扶着他的一条腿，用自己的东西在穴口前划着圈，迟迟不进去。这招致了托尼的怒气：“你是不是不行？”

在这种时候被质疑了能力问题啊。

于是他就一进到底，没有任何缓冲地一直前进。他听到托尼的声音里有点哭腔，可是穴口里温热的软肉全都攀附了上来，好像他就该在这里一样。托尼的嘴唇发着抖，伸手把他的脖子捞下来，急切又无力地吻他。

然后他们干了个爽。


End file.
